Abismo Parte 1 de 2
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um fugitivo fica entre se entregar e se jogar de um despenhadeiro, tendo Scully como refém. Por que ele se joga? De quem ele foge? Por que está tão acuado? Por que Scully abandonou sua frieza?


**Abismo** **– Parte 1 de 2**

"Foi de uma forma abrupta, meu corpo despencou de uma forma rápida e desesperada, a vontade de me soltar do corpo que me prendia, mas de repente o choque, o impacto e tudo estava terminado."

A Cena se abre e um cenário se descortina diante de nós, um cenário de pânico em que os menores movimentos acabariam com tudo, vários carros de policia parados no local e vários policiais apontando armas para um homem cuja a sua arma estava apontada para a cabeça de uma mulher ruiva, de estatura mediana, era a agente do FBI Dana Scully que mostrava uma frieza muito grande no olhar, atras deles encontrava-se um grande penhasco, um enorme e assustador penhasco, onde o mar batia e com as suas enormes ondas chegava a lavar as pedras lá em baixo, do outro lado em frente aos carros de policia e com uma expressão muito seria se encontrava um homem alto, de cabelos castanho-escuro, era o agente do FBI Fox Mulder, parceiro de Dana Scully que tentava negociar com o tal homem, este que parecia bastante perturbado e estava decidido se jogar dali com a mulher se não restasse saída. Mulder tenta dialogar de forma fria:

Calma, não faça nada, nós entendemos a sua situação e sei pelo que está passando.

Vocês não entendem nada! – Fala o homem aos berros – A culpa é de vocês!

Calma, nós queremos ajuda-lo – Mulder tenta dar um passo na direção do homem.

Não adianta eu sei o que fizeram comigo, seus canalha. – O Homem se distancia mais de Mulder e se aproxima mais da beira do barranco, no qual as primeiras pedras já caiam.

Por favor, não se aproxime tanto do barranco, pois temos uma saída – Fala Mulder calmamente.

Por favor escute ele – Fala Scully amedrontada, pois via-se tão perto do fim, mas parte da sua frieza já tinham abandonado ela e agora ela começava a mostrar seu medo.

Para lá, se não eu me jogo.

De repente um grande helicóptero apareceu do nada com Skinner no comando, Mulder olhou espantado e o homem amedrontado grita:

Eu disse que não era para pedir ajuda!

O Homem fecha os olhos e rapidamente joga-se do barranco com Scully, Mulder grita tentando impedir – NNNãããooo!- Mas já era tarde demais, os dois corpos caíram no mar, Mulder chama desesperado ajuda, enquanto a ajuda vem, Mulder ver o corpo de Scully boiar na superfície, mas sem sinal de vida, imóvel, apenas boiando ao sabor da ondas do mar. Mulder pensava que ali era o fim.

Central de Policia da Comarca 

**Jacksonville, Florida**

**24 horas antes**

Mulder e Scully andam em meio a confusão que se encontrava o local, todos correndo de um lado para outro com pastas, aquilo parecia o fim do mundo, até que eles entram em uma sala que servia de sala para interrogatório, Mulder quebra o silencio:

Scully este homem cometeu aquele crime por que ele foi abduzido e está a procura de alguém que acredite nele, como Dueny Barry – Fala Mulder.

Mulder este homem não passa de uma pessoa desequilibrada que acha que viu OVIN's ou que foi abduzido – Fala Scully incrédula.

Scully ele tem um implante no pescoço, eu vi a cicatriz, ele foi vitima de experiências como todos que são abduzidos, até você Scully não serve como exemplo?

Eu não exemplo de nada, o caso deste homem é um caso diferente, pois ele matou uma mulher a sangue frio, isso não foi serviço de quem mata uma pessoa pela primeira vez, isso foi serviço de profissional, ele usou apenas um tiro para decidir o futuro daquela mulher, ele matou sem hesitar, sem pensar. Para mim essa historia de abdução é desculpa.

Scully ele diz que matou essa mulher por que ela é um deles e isso iria atrai a policia e ele ia pedir para me chamar.

Mulder ele pode ter usado a sua reputação, que é muito conhecida pelas pessoas que assistem programas sensacionalista, por que volta e meia seu nome está sendo mostrado ao publico, ou foi por que achou os bebês macacos ou por que entrevistou uma mulher que disse ver um pires voar pela sua cozinha – Fala Scully indignada.

Acho que você está sendo radical.

Eu não estou sendo radical, eu estou sendo realista.

De repente o delegado entra na sala carregando uma pasta, pasta essa que podia acabar com o caso.

Agente Scully, está aqui o que pediu. Como sabia que ele era um bom menino?

Experiência. Obrigado delegado Michael – Fala ela pegando a pasta e abrindo-a para conferir o seu conteúdo.

O que é isso delegado?

A ficha criminal do suspeito.

"Antônio Gonzales Del Mare", nascido no dia 23-10-68, na cidade de La Paz, Bolívia. Ele é fugitivo de lá e procurado, fugiu durante uma rebelião da prisão, está aqui na ficha dele que ele estava sendo procurado pela imigração por passaporte falso, diz que é procurado pelo FBI, para ele poder ser devolvido para o governo Boliviano para cumprir pena, pois ele era um guerrilheiro e tinha ajudado em uma chacina, ele portava uma metralhadora AR-15 – Scully fecha a pasta e passa para o delegado e fala para ele – Acionem o governo Boliviano e comecem a tratar com o apoio do FBI o transporte dele para a Bolívia – O delegado sai e Scully se volta para Mulder – Ficha extensa, não?

Scully, como desconfiava de sua periculosidade?

Na autopsia eu vi que a bala assim que entrou no sistema dela se fragmentou, então me lembrei de um documentário que passaram uma vez para mim no FBI, que dizia que os guerrilheiros tem uma tática, que é desenhar algo na ponta da bala, para facilitar a fragmentação dela quando entra no sistema, pois a bala que estava na vitima estava totalmente fragmentada, impossível de ser identificada, pois ela teve uma fragmentação maior que o normal.

E por que não me disse?

Pois eu queria ter certeza antes de afirmar algo.

De repente gritos podem ser ouvidos na delegacia, Scully e Mulder saem da sala, Scully por primeiro, assim que ela sai ela sente ser puxada, um braço prende o seu pescoço e um cano frio de uma arma pode ser sentido em sua nuca, o homem se afasta da porta esperando Mulder sair. O Homem de repente atira para o auto e todos se jogam no chão, o homem sai correndo levando Scully, ele entra no primeiro carro que vê pela frente, que era o carro alugado pêlos agentes e que estava com a chave no contato para descuido deles, o homem liga o carro e sai em disparada.

Enquanto isso dentro da delegacia Mulder se levanta e convoca todos os policiais para a caçada, Mulder e os policiais saem nos carros com as sirenes ligadas. Enquanto isso o criminoso entra em uma estrada deserta, estrada essa tortuosa que acaba em cima de uma mata fechada, perto de um lago, ele estaciona o carro no meio da mata, ele desce do carro e abre a porta de trás puxando Scully pelo cabelo e falando – Vamos sua vadia do FBI.

Eles iniciaram uma longa caminhada mata a dentro, uma caminhada longa e tortuosa, até que chegam a uma gruta, ele entra na gruta e vai andando e iluminando com a lanterna que ele roubou de Scully, até que ele olha a terra fofa no chão, ele arreda a placa de madeira que tinha uma espécie de barro negro grudado nela, ele manda Scully descer, a uma Segunda gruta, o homem enquanto aponta a arma para ela ele fecha a tampa, vira-se e manda ela ir andando na frente no segundo corredor da gruta até que encontra uma porta e ele a manda abrir, Scully abre a porta e se depara como uma espécie de casa, ele a manda deitar em uma cama e a amarra, tanto as mãos como os pés e fala:

Acho que ai você cansa menos do que amarrada a uma cadeira, e assim amarrada pode até dormir.

Como fez isso tudo?

Eu já encontrei feito, eu apenas melhorei.

Era aqui que se escondia?

Era aqui que eu ficava no inicio.

Você é inteligente.

Não adianta vim com essa psicologia do FBI para cima de mim, pois essa não funciona. – O Homem para e olha para a Scully de cima a abaixo e fala em um tom malicioso – Sabia que você não é de se jogar fora, apesar de está a bastante tempo sem ter uma mulher a disposição, pelo que vejo sou um cara de sorte, consegui uma bem gostosa para acabar com o tempo de jejum.

Nem tente!

Nem grite! Pois se gritar isso tudo pode desmoronar e não adianta gritar, por que eles não podem escuta-la, no entanto você está nas minhas mãos – o homem caminha em direção a cama.

Para lá seu...seu...

Calada! Você é minha! – O Homem corta com uma faca o blaser de Scully para facilitar a retirada sem Ter que desamarra-la, Scully tenta lutar, mas o homem está com uma faca na mão, ele rasga a blusa dela e com a faca retira a calça dela, Scully fazendo uma expressão de nojo, não olha para o homem, ao ver o corpo de Scully trajando apenas peças intimas ele comenta – Acho que hoje é o meu dia de sorte – O Homem abandona a faca para se banhar no prazer proporcionado por Scully contra a sua vontade.

Me Larga! Seu porco nojento! – Scully se debatia, tentando livrar-se do monstro que tinha em sua frente.

Cala a boca sua vadia! – O Homem dá um tapa no rosto de Scully e a agente começa a segurar o choro, o homem conseguiu o que queria, completar o ato sexual.

Sentia-se nojo do próprio corpo, queria matar aquele homem, parecia que sentia que o pesadelo não ia acabar. Enquanto isso, Mulder após revirar toda a cidade fala para o delegado:

Acho que demoramos muito para tomar uma iniciativa.

Calma agente Mulder, nós encontraremos ele – Fala o delegado.

Já procuraram nas estradas secundarias ou desertas?

Não, senhor. – Responde um outro policial.

Não há nenhum registro de passagem dele em nenhuma barreira da policia?

Não senhor – Responde o terceiro policial que carregava o notebook de Mulder e Scully conectado com satélite as bases da estrada.

De repente o radio do carro começa a falar: "Atenção viaturas, encontrei o carro procurado, um Ford Taurus Prata, placa PTU-1324, mas está vazio, ele está abandonado na margem da estrada 5, aquela que o prefeito não acabou de fazer, espero vocês aqui, acho que eles estão na floresta, precisamos de cães farejadores, pois vamos Ter uma alta busca na floresta de Jacksonville."

Vamos para lá delegado! – Fala Mulder.

Algumas horas depois, eles já tinham varrido grande parte da floresta, até que um dos policiais, pisa em uma espécie de fio que passava pela gruta, sem que note a presença do mesmo, o fugitivo vira-se para Scully e fala:

Tome esse vestido e vista-se, vamos fugir, pois não vai demorar muito para nos encontrar, assim que anoitecer nós vamos fugir.

Mas como?

Não pergunte e faça.

A noite cai e a busca para, apenas Mulder dentro de um dos três carros da policia, estão parados em meio a vegetação esperando a saída do suspeito, pois eles achavam que ele ia sair da toca depois da busca:

Agente Mulder o senhor não acha que ele não trocou de carro e a essa hora já deve está bem longe.

Mas como encontrariam um carro aqui nesse lugar deserto.

Deve haver um cúmplice.

De repente o Ford Taurus que estava parado as escondidas sai em desparada pela estrada, passando diante deles.

Então delegado siga o cúmplice.

Os carros saem em desparada e a caçada se inicia, eles correm em alta velocidade pela estrada, o homem mostra que está perto do seu objetivo, até que Scully comenta:

Não adianta fugir, a estrada acaba daqui a 50 Km, e lá não conseguirá fugir.

Isso veremos.

O dia amanhece e a caçada permanece sem parar o delegado fala para Mulder:

Vamos parar o carro daqui a alguns metros e um carro substituto irá entrar no nosso lugar.

Não podemos parar, pois se precisar de negociação eu vou ser responsável pela mesma – Fala Mulder.

De repente uma placa pode ser vista – Fim da Estrada a 300 mts, A porta para o Oceano – Os carros param bruscamente e voltamos para a cena inicial.

Mulder desce do carro e anda até a frente dele para negociar e os policiais se armam, o Homem segura Scully e a leva para perto do barranco e a segura com uma arma na cabeça. Mulder anda em direção a ele para negociar, o homem estava disposto a se jogar de lá se fosse necessário. Mulder fala:

Calma, não faça nada, nós entendemos a sua situação e sei pelo que está passando.

Vocês não entendem nada! – Fala o homem aos berros – A culpa é de vocês!

Calma, nós queremos ajuda-lo – Mulder tenta dar um passo na direção do homem.

Não adianta eu sei o que fizeram comigo, seus canalha. – O Homem se distancia mais de Mulder e se aproxima mais da beira do barranco, no qual as primeiras pedras já caiam.

Por favor, não se aproxime tanto do barranco, pois temos uma saída – Fala Mulder calmamente.

Por favor escute ele – Fala Scully amedrontada, pois via-se tão perto do fim, mas parte da sua frieza já tinham abandonado ela e agora ela começava a mostrar seu medo.

Para lá, se não eu me jogo.

De repente um grande helicóptero apareceu do nada com Skinner no comando, Mulder olhou espantado e o homem amedrontado grita:

Eu disse que não era para pedir ajuda!

O Homem fecha os olhos e rapidamente joga-se do barranco com Scully, Mulder grita tentando impedir – NNNãããooo!- Mas já era tarde demais, os dois corpos caíram no mar, Mulder chama desesperado ajuda, enquanto a ajuda vem, Mulder ver o corpo de Scully boiar na superfície, mas sem sinal de vida, imóvel, apenas boiando ao sabor da ondas do mar. Mulder pensava que ali era o fim.

**To Be continued...**

**Continua no próximo episódio...**

**Nome da Autora –** Ana Julia Silva Fortinho (Dana K. Mµlðë®)

**Agradecimentos: **_Gostaria de agradecer a Lyze "Danna" Starbuck, pois nunca em nenhuma fanfic eu agradeci a ela, pois agora eu agradeço, pois ela que me chamou para o mundo das fanfics, foi uma das primeiras pessoas a ler o meu trabalho, quero agradecer o CAIM, paciente me aturando durante algumas noites, queria agradecer ao meu namorado o Bruno ou Fox W. Mµlðë®, pois ele me esperou para escrever essa fanfic para depois eu dar atenção a ele, ele_ _sempre foi um amor, gostaria de agradecer tambem a Kessia Nina que foi muito gentil ao responder meus e-mails, ao ler as fanfics dela eu fico com vontade de escrever uma bem shipper mesmo, daquelas bem declaradas, mas não consigo, eu prefiro com um pouco de tudo como essa, mas prometo Kessia ainda foi escrever uma bem shipper (para a tristeza do CAIM, mas se anti-shipper é assim CAIM, nem sempre é alegria, alias, vocês são a menoria mas você sabe que é brincadeira, te adoro meu amigão), queria agradecer ao Marcio Coelho do site Arquivo X – Fonte de Pesquisa, por que ele é muito paciente, gostaria de agradecer o pessoal do chat do ZAZ-CULT-Arquivo X, por que foram eles que me inspiraram, queria agradecer ao pessoal do chat da UOL, a Variados-TV Seriados, apesar da maioria não falar comigo. Gostaria de agradecer principalmente a você que leu até agora e teve tal paciência para tanto, você é um herói, sabia?_

**P.S. : **Desculpa o tanto de agradecimento, mas é por que é a primeira historia que resolver agradecer a todo mundo, então ficou muito agradecimento acumulado. Me mande e-mails com sua opinião, please.

Data: 17/12/1999


End file.
